narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Butatsuno
, |species=Pig |gender=Male |blood type=B |birthdate=October 5 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=603 |height-part1=2300 cm |classification=Summon |affiliations=Mount Tārukō |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} Butatsuno (豚角, Butatsuno), more commonly known as the Pig King (豚の王, "Buta no Ō", English TV; "Chief of the Hogs") or Tsuno (角, "Horn"), is one of the leaders and most respected pigs of all the inhabitants of Mount Tārukō (タール鉱山, "Tar Pit Mountain", English TV; "Mountain of Tar Mines"), also known as the Land of Pigs (豚の国, "Buta no Kuni", English TV; "Pig Country"). He is renown for his massive, portly figure which makes him one of the largest—if not the largest—creatures to walk the earth. Incredibly powerful and equally as rambunctious, Butatsuno is difficult to tame and even more difficult to face in combat, though he can be baited with the promise of a buffet. Despite his not being of the same species, many people respect Butatsuno and have learned stories of his fatty body, proud attitude and insatiable appetite. In the past, Butatsuno has even encountered and faced several of the tailed beasts, some of which he successfully bested in combat. He is the personal summon of Suzaku. 'Background' Residing in the infamous Mount Tārukō, Butatsuno is one of the sage hogs who make up the population of secretive pigs who protect the sacred mountain. His father, being the supreme leader of the mountain, trusts him with the responsibility of the mountain chief, meaning he is one of the most respected leaders of the sage region. Butatsuno grew up with Suzaku, the two of them being born only a few years apart. They have grown up together and see each other as friends at this point. In each and every one of Suzaku's most trying and difficult battles, Butatsuno has been there. For some time the pig has traveled the globe on his own; difficult to conceal himself, he made many friends and enemies in distant nations, some of which were the Nine Tails and the Eight Tails. It was on these journeys that Butatsuno honed his sage abilities and became a more wise swine, for one day he will have to take over the mantle that his father holds. He would also use this time to become quite the legendary figure, one nearly as equal to the most popular of shinobi—even Suzaku. 'Personality' Seldom one to take no for an answer, Butatsuno is a prideful, boisterous swine. His loud cackling can be heard miles and miles into the distance. His angry boasting will unsettle even the most braggadocios of individuals. The pig is very-much-so confident in his abilities, whatever they might be. He is not, however, stupid—should he find himself in a pinch he is not above fleeing for another day of combat or trying a different strategy to best his luck. When it comes to dealing with the one who summons him, Butatsuno can often-times seem harsh but deep inside he is actually a hog of duty, wishing for the safety of his companions and never one to purposefully break a promise. One thing known about him throughout the world is his incredible wisdom; the tutelage of his father and world travels have made him very-learned and respected. 'Appearance' Butatsuno is a very large, fat pig with a deep pink skin. He is so portly that when he walks his flesh jiggles and sways from side to side. His hoof prints can be seen in the toughest and roughest of terrains, showing just how heavy he is. Although it is true that, despite not being the largest, he is most-likely the heaviest creature to walk the earth, some claiming he weighs more than 10,000 tons! This makes him difficult to hide, especially because he is roughly the height of Kurama. All throughout Butatsuno's body are large scars which signify his experienced body. Most of the scars, however, have come from his fights with either Suzaku or the tailed beasts. He has two massive tusks that are incredibly piercing at their tips, sharp enough to splinter even that of the Susanoo, given enough force. The tusks themselves are durable, seeing as they have not a single crack despite his combat against some of the strongest creatures on earth. He himself claims that they are, in fact, the strongest substance on earth. Although he is a sage, the markings under his eyes are simply face paint, the paint matching the green hue of his large eyes which themselves dwarf a human easily. Butatsuno has a "small" spiraling tail at his rear, like most pigs do. His skin is immensely durable and is saturated in fat. Because of this one has to dig several meters into him to even reach his flesh, making his body an "absolute defense" (絶対防御 , zettai bōgyo). Even if someone was able to pierce his adamantine-like skin, he is also very plump, meaning many of the strikes will simply bounce right off of him, reflecting the individual into the opposite direction at neck-breaking speeds. This reflective skin adds onto his ultimate defense and the rebound can be very deadly and effective. 'Abilities' 'Strength and Speed' Butatsuno is incredibly slow for a creature his size; his large body and fatty weight make him drag his feet. Still, due to his size, he can cover vast distances much quicker than a human. He can sprint for a few seconds, wreaking havoc on the land, but after he is generally fatigued. Tsuno uses ninjutsu and senjutsu to circumvent these weaknesses. Despite his slowness, he is incredibly strong. His power is enough to fell a mountain or tumble a complete Susanoo. Metallic alloys and chakra constructs are nothing to him at base; one would be a fool to engage him in close combat. Using his strength, Butatsuno can roll into a ball and quickly drive into an opponent to crush or knock them back. 'Chakra Reserves' With chakra reserves that put him on par with the tailed beasts, Tsuno is no one to scoff at; the fact that he has mastered senjutsu is a testament to his massive reserves. 'Ninjutsu' Although not one to use a nature releases, Butatsuno is very capable of holding his own against those who do. He himself makes impressive use of his chakra, like channeling said chakra throughout his skin cells to increase the deflection properties of his natural body through the Fat Meat Ricochet Technique, signifying his incredibly and precise control. He is learned in medical ninjutsu as well, possessing techniques that can benefit the masses, should he need to. 'Senjutsu' Butatsuno is a master sage, able to manipulate senjutsu on a whim, seeing as he is an animal. He has taught many to use senjutsu and wields it unhindered by terrain or complication. By adding nature energy to any of his techniques, Butatsuno can empower them with more than half the efficiency rate than normal. 'Relationships' * Suzaku Suzaku is the only human that Butatsuno will or has ever allowed to summon him. The two grew up together and mastered senjutsu together and so their bound is inseparable. Suzaku generally refers to Butatsuno as Tsuno (角, "Horn"), often-times threatening to kill and barbecue him. Despite their banter, the two have genuine concern for one another. As for his love of food, Butatsuno always demands a massive buffet after agreeing to fight with Suzaku. 'Trivia' * Buta (豚) means pig or hog while tsuno (角) means horn.